Couple's night
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Okano and Maehara have problems with their relationship, Yada and Nagisa step up to help out their friends and give some advice to them


"Ow, that really hurts" Maehara groaned out as he sat at his desk. Walking nearby him Nagisa stopped and sighed

"Why do you do that huh, you know how she feels about you but obliviously you can't see, I mean what was she this time, brunette, black, redhead?" Nagisa asked

"Violet" Maehara stated

"Wow, exotic. And of course she got huffy walked off but not before slapping you in the chops with a back hand?" Nagisa said

"Left foot" Maehara corrected

"Right! Sorry; left foot." Nagisa said

"How bro, how do you to it really?" Maehara asked

"What?" Nagisa asked confused

"You have Yada as your girlfriend, and yet Kaede, Nakamura, Kanzaki and even a couple of main campus girls have a crush you and yet Yada doesn't hit you!" Maehara said

"Well, I know the other girls have crushes on me, but I don't flirt with them. I don't act upon those feelings. They know that I'm with Toka and that's that. Besides rumours are that Kaede is seeing someone already" Nagisa said

"Who?" Maehara asked

"I don't know she hasn't said who it is" Nagisa mused

"Seriously?" Maehara said.

* * *

"So what did Maehara want?" Yada asked as she walked home with Nagisa hand in hand.

"Hinata troubles, and how I managed mine" Nagisa said

"That's sweet and simple. Everyone knows we're going out" Yada said

"Ever since that kidnapping" Nagisa said

"Hey that was an awesome adventure" Yada said kissing him

"And I still can't believe that we're dating" Nagisa said smiling

"What did you think I like Kurahashi or Karasuma?" Yada asked

"Kataoka actually" Nagisa said

"Well she does you know" Yada said "Bat for both teams"

"What?" Nagisa asked shocked.

"No, she really like Isogai, people just thinks she goes both ways because of all the love letters from girls" Yada said

"Ok that makes some sense" Nagisa said finally getting it. Yada giggled at how clueless her boyfriend could be sometimes, but it made her happy to be with him especially after he saved her and her best friend. Smiling she placed her head on his shoulder

"Did you want to do something special?" she whispered making Nagisa freeze

"W-W-W-WHAT! Aren't we a little young for that!?" Nagsia said

"I was talking about getting some ice cream and hitting our place in the park, what were thinking of naughty boy" Yada laughed

"Bitch Sensei's teachings" Nagisa said

"Maybe when we're older" Yada said sticking her tongue out and running off.

* * *

Once in the park, Nagisa and Yada were relaxing on their favourite park bench with Yada having a banana strawberry swirl while Nagisa had a normal chocolate. Yada currently had her head in Nagisa's lap

"So Maehara and Okano still can't work out their problems?" Yada said

"Pretty much. And to make things worse he keeps flirting with any girl on two legs who are into guys" Nagisa sighed.

"Should we help them with that?" Yada asked

"I have no idea" Nagisa sighed once again before eating some more of his ice cream.

"How are things with your mother?" Yada asked unsure of the answer she would get.

"Better, it kind of helps that gramps is in town for a couple of days" Nagisa said

"Hayabusa Shiota right, a famous Samurai in Kyoto" Yada said

"Just like the rest of my family, apart from Dad, Mum and me" Nagisa said

"Must be lonely" Yada said

"Sometimes, but hey I have you guys and especially you" Nagisa said making Yada smile up at him before kissing Nagisa.

* * *

"Oh come on Hinata" Maehara said grabbing Nagisa and Yadaq's attention.

"Oh dear" the nearby lovers said as they got up and dispose of their rubbish before wandering over to see Maehara, Isogai, Kataoka and Okano in a small group.

"Did you say something?" Hinata said

"What's the problem" Nagisa said as Isogai and Kataoka walked over to them.

"Oh hey guys, the thing is escalating beyond our control." Kataoka whispered

"Meaning?" Yada asked

"They could break up" Isogai said making those gather sighed.

"What should we do?" Yada said

* * *

"You playboy BASTARD!" Okano shouted as she slapped Maehara.

"Okay calm down guys" Kataoka said

"Yeah" Isogai said

"Butt out of it Ikeman!" Hinata snapped

"HEY!" Maehara shouted

"WHAT JERK!" Hinata shouted before everyone froze, suddenly a mental image of a snake in cold mist surrounding in in a dark ice cave sprang to mind. Once the vision had finished Nagisa just coughed.

"We good?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Now, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Nagisa asked

"Just a lover's spat" Hinata growled.

"No; me and Yada arguing over what to eat is a lover's spat, Isogai and Kataoka arguing over which dress Meg should wear is a spat, fighting over whether or not to separated is a FULL BLOWN ARGUMENT!" Nagisa said

"Dude harsh" Maehara said

"Oh shut up Hiroto" Nagisa said

"Okay then" Maehara said backing off.

"Its your own fault you know" Yada said

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay" Maehara said

"So what should you do?" Nagisa asked as Kataoka lead Okano away.

"Help me" Maehara said panicked

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"Look at your relationship and then look at mine: I am screwed" Maehara said

"Okay, we'll help" Yada said

"We will?" Nagisa asked before being kicked "Yeah we will"

"How?" Maehara asked

"A double date, you guys meet us here tonight and will have a nice talk about it" Yada said handing Maehara a piece of paper before dragging Nagisa away. Maehara just sighed and texted Kataoka to get Okano to the place Yada had given him.

"You think this is going to work?" Isogai asked. Maehara looked to his best mate and shrugged.

"here's hoping."

* * *

"Is a double date really going to help those two?" Nagisa asked

"Possibly" Yada said happily

"Then why didn't you arrange it with Kataoka and Isogai?" Nagisa asked

"Because those two are the usually go to them and talk about their problems" Yada said

"And we're not?" Nagisa asked

"When it comes to Nakamura and Karma, we are" Yada said

"Oh man, I knew those two hooking up would be trouble and I was right" Nagisa groaned

"Oh they haven't been that bad, heck they've been more interesting in a kissing marathon then pulling pranks" Yada said

"You got that right" Nagisa groaned

"Besides it could be fun" Yada said smiling as she walked off. "I'll catch you at 5, our usual place"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"Hey Maehara" Nagisa said waving Maehara over, Nagisa wore a pair of blue trousers, a black t-shirt with a cyan and sky blue overshirt along with a pair of sneakers

"Yo Nagisa" Maehara cheered meeting his friend, he was dressed up in grey pants, a white shirt and his trademark yellow to orange gradient shirt overtop. "The girls here yet?"

"Not quite, they'll be here soon" Nagisa said stretching

"Oh okay, do you think this will work"

"Man, we've been helping couples like Karma and Nakamura, Terasaka and Hazami, Chiba and Hayami; heck we've help Sugino and Kanzaki" Nagisa said

"Wow you're good" Maehara said as he spotted Okano and Yada "Wow" he muttered.

"I know, I say that every time I see her" Nagisa said as Yada walked up in a plain white dress with the skirt being frilled, strappy heels and a scrunchie with a rose on it. Okano walked up wearing black skinny jeans and a sleeveless blouse with a pair of ballet flats.

"Hey handsome" Yada said kissing Nagisa

"You look nice" Nagisa said

"Thank you" Yada smiled before taking Nagisa's hand and walking into the restaurant.

* * *

Maehara sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You look nice" he attempted to flatter her

"Come on let's get this over with" Okano said

"Still feeling the hate" Maehara muttered.

"Thank you" Okano said

"No problem" he said taking her hand s they walked over to the table. Soon the four were having a great time smiling and laughing. But soon Okano sighed, Yada knew what it meant

"Excuse us guys" Yada said as the girl went off.

"Why do you still flirt with everything on two legs?" Nagisa asked

"Because I'm scared alright, this is the first serious relationship I've been in: Maehara said

"So?" Nagisa asked.

"So I've been flirting with those girls so I could get...advice"

* * *

"He thinks he needs advice on how to have a serious relation ship?" Yada asked as she adjusted her hair in the bathroom mirrors.

"Exactly he doesn't think to just be himself" Okano said sighing

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Yada asked

"No, he is just too stubborn" Hinata said

"Well talking with him should help"

* * *

"Help how?" Maehara asked

"It just does, if you have an issue you need to work out it really does help" Nagisa said

"I just haven't had these problems before" Maehara huffed

"That's because as soon as you have trouble or problems you either dump the girl and mover onto the next one or you are dumped and she moves onto, The reason you are scared is because you are in a serious relationship for the first time and you don't want to end it and hurt the girl of your reams" Nagisa said smiling.

"Have you two?" Maehara asked

"Had problems. Everyone does when they start out" Nagisa smiled.

* * *

"Its a natural thing about relationships" Yada said

"Thanks Toka" Okano said hugging the girl.

"Come on, the guys will be worried. And dessert will there" Yada smiled as they got back to their table and sat down as several pieces of chocolate cake with ice cream turned up

"Hey guys" Okano said sitting down next

"Hey" Maehara said taking her hand softly, Nagisa and Yada just looked at each other and smiled knowing things were going to be okay.

* * *

And in the days that were passing by things were better. Whenever the need to talk came up for Maehara and Okano, they did, strengthening their relationship, Soon Okano would be the only girl Maehara would even talk to. Nagisa and Yada continued to be a couple and acting like a couple support service for the class. They even helped Karasuma finally ask Irina out; the students were actually happy when that happened. But little did Nagisa and Yada know that an event was coming up that could change everything.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here from the capital of Australia on my laptop writing a special one shot to tie you guys over until I get back home and start on a new project, Assassination Classroom Heroics! And also Mecha-knight Academy Vol 2 Berserk Wrath! plus a RWBY+Assassination classroom crossover. I'll start working on those soon as well as my other no AC projects.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, see you later**


End file.
